1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of executing a sub-menu included in one function, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Meanwhile, the functions which are executable by the mobile terminal include a plurality of sub-menus related to the functions, respectively. However, since the types and numbers of the sub-menus are large and various, there has been inconvenience in that when a user uses such sub-menus, the user has to first search such functions and additionally search the sub-menus included in the functions, and then select the desired sub menu.